The Mummy's Curse
by Hulihana
Summary: Castle has to break the mummy's curse, but in doing so, will he bring an even greater one upon himself? Or is it really a curse at all?A fill for the Summer 2014 kink meme.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or every episode would look something like this..._

_A/N: The prompt will follow the story so as not to give anything away. There are no content warnings necessary for this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

"That's all I have to do?" Castle asked incredulously, looking at the man in front of him.

_Well, this should be easy enough._ Castle thinks to himself, already mentally paging through his little black book of women, any one of whom he could call up to help him break this curse.

"With that person." Cacaw Te finished speaking and Castle visibly deflated.

"Crap" he mumbled under his breath before thanking the man and turning to face Beckett. Double crap.

"So, what do you have to do to break the curse?" Beckett asked as they leave the airport on the way back into Manhattan. Castle stiffened in his seat before realizing, that no, she can't read his mind. She was simply making conversation.

"Well, I, uh..." he trailed off, unsure how to explain his predicament.

"Well what Castle? Spit it out." she snapped as if she were a circling shark scenting blood in the water.

"Ihavetoactoutmylastfantasy." he mumbled, turning to face the window.

"You want to run that by me again?" Beckett asked, turning to face him as she brings the cruiser to a stop at a red light.

"I have to act out my most recent fantasy." Castle forced out, nearly biting through his tongue as he waits for her response.

Her reaction was not what he was expecting, to say the least, as the female detective began laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously Castle? He's got to be just pulling your leg, you realize that right?"

He considered what she was saying for a moment and hope began to bloom in the pit of his stomach.

"You really think so?"

"I mean probably," she answered, still smirking as the car begins to move again. "besides, how hard would it really be for you to accomplish?"

"Harder than you'd think." he mumbled under his breath, and silence once again descended inside the car.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I'd really rather not say." he answered, still refusing to look at her.

"Oh, come on Casanova. Surely you aren't too embarrassed to divulge one little fantasy." Beckett teased.

"Can we just drop it?" Castle asked, a pleading note to his voice. Beckett was having none of it though, as she once more sensed that he was holding something from her.

"No, we can't just drop it. Now what was it? At the very least tell me who you'd have to con into helping you out." she wheedled.

Castle drew in a deep breath, resigned to telling the woman anything she wanted. She was trained in the art of interrogation and he knew he didn't stand a chance of holding out for the entirety of the car ride back to his place. He may as well get it over with now.

"You" he answered and braced himself as if waiting for a blow.

"Excuse me?!" The Beckett asked, her eyebrows raised so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline. "Your last sexual fantasy was about me? What the hell Castle."

Deciding that if she hasn't hit him yet, he may be safe, Castle opened his eyes and dared a quick glance to the irate detective seated next to him. "Well, can you really blame me?" he asked defensively as she glared daggers at him.

He cut her off again as she began to open her mouth to reply, "You have to know I've thought about you," he continues, "I mean you are my inspiration for Nikki Heat after all."

The fire in her eyes died down a little at that, because really, she didn't have a valid argument against his point. It wasn't as if she didn't know that, in all likelihood, he was picturing her when he wrote those steamier scenes in Heat Wave.

"I hope you enjoy being cursed then Castle" was the last she had to say on the matter.  
They had made some more small talk through the duration of the drive; trying to diffuse the awkward tension, but for the most part the duo was silent until Beckett pulled into a parking spot in front of Castle's building.

"Alright Castle, get out of my car so I can go home and enjoy a nice, quiet evening to myself." Beckett said as she puts the cruiser in park, refusing to turn and look at him.

He wanted to say something, anything to make this better, but didn't know what. In reality, anything he said to defend himself at this point would probably only make it worse. Instead, he opened the car door and waved at her as he walked around the front of the car, and took a step forward to cross the street.

The cab seemed to come from nowhere, blaring its horn as it passed barely a foot from the stunned writer.

_Shit I really am cursed._ The writer thought to himself and looked back to find Beckett staring back at him, wide-eyed. She rolled down her window as he turned back and approached the car again.

"You alright Castle?" she asked, a note of worry threading through her voice.

"So, uh, Beckett. Care to help me get rid of a curse?" he asked with a self deprecating chuckle as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beckett bit out scathingly, ignoring the tingling that was developing in the pit of her stomach at the thought of going upstairs with Castle and acting out a few of her own fantasies in addition to his.

"Come on Kate, I just about died there. And this time it wasn't even your doing." he joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

By this time, he was standing directly in front of her cruiser, bent over to make eye contact with the brunette.

"Castle, I-" she began but then stopped, frowning at herself.

Renewed hope bloomed within the man as he watched Beckett struggle with herself. He decided then and there to push the issue a little, see what she would do. He'd been attracted to Beckett from the beginning. Hoping that if he proved he was trustworthy she would finally give him a chance.

"Please Kate." he asked, reaching out to tenderly run his finger over her left cheekbone. He didn't miss the tiny hitch in her breath when his fingers made contact with her skin.

"No, Castle, we-" she started again, shaking her head as if she could shake away everything else too.

"Why not Beckett. I want this, and you want this. Why can't we?" he asked softly, bringing his hand down to gently cup her jaw, his fingers curling at the soft skin and downy hairs just behind her ear.

She didn't even try to answer this time. Only watched with wide eyes as he seemed to grow larger by the second. She realized just a split second before his lips met hers what was happening.

The electric current that sparked between them when their lips met was enough to overcome the last of her objections and Beckett met his kiss hungrily. Her tongue coming out to probe between his until he opened up for her and allowed her into the wet cavern of his mouth.

They dueled for dominance, sucking and nipping before breaking apart both heaving desperate for air.

"Alright Castle, tell me what we have to do." she gasped out raggedly, throwing open the car door and nearly pushing him out into traffic again.

Part of him couldn't believe that this was really happening, but he wasn't going to doubt her now and so grabbed her hand and led her into his building.

The loft was blessedly empty when they came crashing through the front door, limbs tangling and mouths locked together.

Castle quickly led her, stumbling over each other, through the living room until they came to a crashing halt at his bedroom door.

He quickly went to work on the tiny buttons of her shirt, his mouth following as the material parted for his eager touch. Beckett ignored his shirt completely, her hands diving for his belt buckle once she had pushed his suit jacket down his arms, leaving it in a heap just inside front doorway.

"Gorgeous." he breathed out as he stepped back, his pants half undone, to take her in.

"Less talking more action Castle." Beckett barked at him impatiently as she dove towards his slacks once more to yank down the zipper and push them over his hips and to the ground.

She licked her lips as she took in the hardness concealed only by the thin layer of his boxers.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long if she kept looking at him like he was something to be devoured and so took her hand and dragged her into the bedroom behind him.

"Alright, tell me what it is we have to do." she demanded impatiently shedding her own pants so that they were now in a matching state of undress.

"On your knees on the bed Detective." Castle husked out as he stared at her body, covered only in thin layers of satin and lace.

She smirked at him but did as she was told, giving him a delectable view of her ass as she crawled onto his bed on her hands and knees, facing away from him but shooting him a look over her should that had him tripping over himself to follow.

Castle groaned as he slipped a finger beneath the layer of silk covering her from his view and felt just how wet she was for him.

She wriggled her hips, seeking friction as he teasingly stroked lightly over folds.

"Castle!" Beckett groaned causing the man to chuckle, but he complied with her unspoken demand and pulled the panties from her body.

He nearly embarrassed himself right then and there as he gazed upon her, uncovered, for the first time. Instead, he shed his own boxers and crawled up onto the bed behind her.

There would be time for foreplay later, he decided, knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer. And besides, he was supposed to be enacting his fantasy wasn't he? He unhooked her bra with one deft move and the material slide down her shoulders to rest on the bed below her, still hooked around her hands.

"Come on" Beckett hissed when she felt him behind her, his pulsing, hard length bumping into her inner thigh when he leaned over her.

Castle couldn't help but smirk, unsurprised at the impatience that the detective was displaying, but by no means disappointed.

He reached over her to the side table to grab a condom and expertly opened the foil package and rolled it on. He then positioned himself, and grabbed her hip tightly with his free hand as he moved his hips forward, sinking into her welcoming heat.

Beckett hissed as he entered her in one smooth stroke. He barely gave her a second to adjust to the intrusion before he began to thrust.

Castle immediately set a punishing rhythm, holding her hips so tightly that it was sure to bruise later but neither cared. They were overwhelmed by the sensation of finally being joined so intimately.

"Harder Castle." Beckett whimpered and then uttered a cry as he complied with a particularly sharp thrust deep inside her.

"Oh, God, you're so wet." Castle whispered in her ear, molding his body around hers, his heat encompassing her body the same way she was doing to him.

He knew this wasn't going to last long between the fast rhythm he had set and the long build-up to this moment, and wasn't surprised when it was a short time before he felt the warning tingling developing in his spine. There was no way he was falling over the edge of ecstasy without taking her with him though. Both his fantasy and his pride dictated this, so he reached a hand around her and began making tight circles over her clit.

Beckett nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch to her sensitive nerves, but it clearly wasn't unwelcome as she ground back against his pounding arousal and seeking fingers.

He felt the first telltale convulsions of her walls barely a minute later and moved his upper body back up to gain better leverage as he pistoned his hips back and forth, trying to throw her headlong over the edge.

Two short, sharp thrusts were enough to do it, there bodies slapping wetly together followed by Beckett's cry of release. Her back arched and she reared up onto her knees, clasping her arms around Castle's neck to hold them together.

The change in angle causing her to scream again and Castle's eyes rolled back in his head as she tightened around him like a vice and he had no choice but to follow her into ecstasy. His vision going white as he continued to pump into her molten core, prolonging their pleasure as long as he possibly could.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying next to Beckett, both still panting for breath, unsure of how or when he had pulled away from her and collapsed onto the mattress.

"Well Detective, you were right." Castle said when he was recovered speak several minutes later.

A raise of her brow in question was her only response; the woman now laying on her side to face him.

"I truly had no idea." he admitted, grinning at her.

"Oh Castle, this was only about breaking the curse," Beckett all but purred at him, sliding her body closer so that they were pressed together, "You haven't seen anything yet."

The writer was shocked to feel a stirring in his groin already. This woman was going to be the death of him he decided and found himself wondering if he hadn't traded one curse in for another. But with one glance at the woman grinning seductively at him, naked in his bed, he decided that if this was his curse; it was a burden he was more than happy to bare. For as long as he could possibly make it last.

* * *

_Written for the prompt: In "Wrapped up in Death". Castle requires Beckett's carnal assistance in breaking the curse._

_Okay, okay so I know I should probably be working on the next installment of Into the Fold, but really can you blame me for getting caught up in this summer's kink meme? For those of you waiting for the other sequel, I promise it's coming. Just be forewarned it will take some time before I have enough written to be ready to post it. In the meantime, enjoy this and other prompts that I'll inevitably end up filling in the coming weeks._


End file.
